


Oblivion

by sugaonii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fights, First Meetings, Friendship, Funny, Hot Dad Shiro, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is the biggest lame, Keith thinks he is cool, Keith works at a gas station, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is forced to be friends with them, M/M, New kid Lance, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Shiro is Lance's dad, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Keith, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Shiro, angry, klance, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaonii/pseuds/sugaonii
Summary: Keith doesn't get along very well with Lance, but due to some bribing from Lance's dad... it could work out.





	1. Are You Stupid or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> You should see all of the notes I wrote out with ideas for this.  
> Also sorry; I think this first chapter is kind of a mess and it doesn't really get into the story, it just kind of sets up stuff. Hopefully I get around to writing the next chapter ahahhah

There had been a vacant house in the valley for a few months. The family that left had another baby and the house was just too small. Besides, the valley was kind of too crazy for little kids to grow up anyways. Most of the families in the valley had teens or older little kids, no one with actual babies. Those kinds of families lived on the other side of the city center. It was weird how it worked like that, but it made it so that most of the teens in the valley had grown up together. It was just weird for someone to move out.

Finally a new family was moving in, and the neighborhood was a little tense, just because they weren’t sure how the new family would fit in.

Keith worked at the gas station. It was at the top of the street, overlooking the valley. It wasn’t the best job, but it also wasn’t the worst. He got fair pay for the work he actually did, enough to buy lunch and then save whatever was left. The worst thing that would ever happen was someone coming in from the other side of town, drunk, wanting to buy a lottery ticket, and thinking that they would win. So when they didn’t win, they would throw something over the counter at Keith.

 He grew up in the valley, knew everyone, and knew how everything worked. He thought it would be interesting to see how the new family would fit in. He was at work and had seen the moving truck go past. Keith had asked to get out of work early just to see what was going on, but they wouldn’t let him. Maybe everyone was overreacting about the new family, but it was the biggest thing that had happened in their neighborhood since Pidge had flown a drone through the wrong house’s window when they were six.

Keith was sat on his stool behind the counter, rolling one of the store pens back and forth, spinning it around his finger and then trying to toss it into the ‘thanks for the tip’ bucket (which was basically empty except for a few coins). There was never much to do.

The automatic doors slid open and someone walked in, and Keith didn’t know who it was. They were tall and tan and young. He realized his manager had earbuds in and was stocking a few shelves on the other side of the store and hadn’t noticed anyone enter, so he decided to handle the greeting- which they usually didn’t let him do.

“Welcome to Hell. If you need help for any reason please don’t bother me.” Keith told him, watching the guy give him a confused look and walk into one of the candy isles.

He sighed and sat up, watching him through one of the little cameras. He was staring for a few seconds, and starting to act suspicious. Keith had seen it enough before to know what was happening.

“You know, that isle isn’t very well hidden. If you wan-“

“Hey man, I wasn’t doin’ anything. I was just inspecting.”

The customer turned to Keith, holding up both of his arms at an angle, a packet of gum in his left hand.

“Inspecting it? Are you sure? Would you like me to come help you _inspect_ it back onto the shelf?”

He turned and quickly put it back onto the shelf, holding up his hands again.

“You don’t know me. I wouldn’t steal anything ever.”

“You’re right. I don’t know you. So for all I know, you could be lying to me. What’s your name?”

“Uh, why should I tell you? You’re a stranger too. Who’re you?”

“I work here. I have a nametag.”

Keith pointed to the little tag on his chest, watching the eyes from the other go there as he stepped closer.

It wasn’t much of a tense situation, Keith honestly thought it was funny. Trying to steal a pack of gum? What was the point? At least try to get cigarettes or something.

“Well, uh- Keith. I wasn’t stealing. I was looking at it.”

Keith started to laugh.

“Really? I’m sorry, but are you stupid or something? I’ve worked here for like three years, and you had that ‘I swear if he sees me and tells, my dad is going to kill me’ look. I’m not wrong, am I? What’s your name? I haven’t seen you in town before.”

“Lance. I wasn’t stealing though.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning his elbows on the counter as he eyed Lance. He was the new kid. He had to be. He looked so out of place.

“Alright, Lance. Whatever you say.”

Keith was going to continue talking to Lance, but he was already walking out, so he decided to leave him alone, and see if he went down the valley.

                Lance turned and walked out, looking both ways and going across the street to get to the sidewalk and go down to the valley. Keith was right. He went back to help the movers take stuff out of the truck, and then went to help his dad unpack the stuff in the house.  

                “He was mean to me!”

                “Well maybe if you weren’t trying to steal he would have left you alone, have you thought of that, Lance?”

                “Okay, yeah, but- he works the register! He should’ve been nicer to me.”

                Lance crossed his arms and Shiro groaned, finally getting tired of having to listen to his son’s complaining. He had already heard it all in the car on the way there, only having a break when Lance left for ten minutes to go to the gas station, which was now only causing more problems.

                “Why don’t you go back and complain to his manger then?”

                Lance shook his head, putting his hands on his hips and sitting down on the step of their front porch.

                “Can’t do that.”

                “Why not? If your aren’t going to do something about it, then stop complaining and help me-“

                Lance stood back up and yelled, pointing at the street.

                Keith was skating down the middle of the street on his heelys. He heard the scream and his head quickly turned. Lance and someone else were in the yard of the house.

                He tripped and almost fell down, but thankfully was able to catch himself by grabbing the hood of a parked car.

                “What are you screaming at? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

                Keith yelled back, glaring over at them. Before he knew it, his feet were bringing him over to the two.

                Lance was hiding behind Shiro, holding his shoulder and peeking over it.

                “Boys, boys, why can’t we just get along?”

                Shiro asked, stepping away from Lance. He put his arms out, trying to get them to calm down.

                “Dad! He’s the dude!”

                Lance whined and went back to hide.

                _Dad?_ Keith was staring at them. This hunky guy was a dad? Lance’s dad? They didn’t look anything alike. And the guy didn’t look a day over 25!

                “Dad? Gross! I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

Keith crossed his arms. Why did he go over there again?

Shiro rolled his eyes and his arms were crossed almost instantly.

“Excuse me? This is my son. I am his father. Do you have anything to say to that?”

Keith’s face was burning and now he wasn’t able to look him in the face. Lance was grinning from behind Shiro, sticking out his tongue at Keith.

“You aren’t old enough to have a kid. And you don’t look like…. Just how old are you?”

“Old enough for kids.”

Shiro stepped off of his pedestal, and eyed Keith. He looked to be the same age as Lance.

“Why don’t you two make up and go inside? We just moved here so Lance doesn’t have any friends yet. Are you busy?”

Keith was wary, not sure why he was welcomed inside.

“I was actually just about to head home…”

Lance protested, and shook his dad’s shoulders back and forth.

“You can’t invite enemies into our place like that! He’s gonna attack me or something!”

Keith glared back.

“What are you even talking about? I didn’t-“

Shiro broke them up again. He didn’t want to listen to two teenagers complaining.

“Hey! Just make up. Go inside for five minutes so I don’t have to listen to this crap.”

Lance knew not to continue, and he sighed dramatically, turning and heading inside. Shiro watched Keith just stand there looking unsure.

“You too. Go on.”

 Keith followed Lance inside with his tail between his legs, and shut the door behind himself. He didn’t really think they had much apologizing to do, so hopefully he could hurry up and get home. Pidge and Hunk were probably waiting for him so they could start a movie and try to make a cake from scratch (Hunk had suggested it, Pidge seconded it. That was how their system worked.

Lance walked in and sat on the couch, which was still covered in plastic. He put his arms back on it, looking at Keith.

“So, Keithy. We have to make up.”

Keith just rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He had been in the house before, but it looked really different now. He didn’t want to pay Lance too much attention, so he kept his eyes away.

“Is that really your dad?”

Lance huffed. Why did that have to be the first thing concerning Keith? Why did it really matter?

“Like he didn’t birth me. I was adopted. S’there a problem?”

It finally occurred to Keith. He hadn’t even thought about that before. But now it made sense.

“Do you have a mom or something?”

That made Lance groan.

“Dude! Why d’you care? No, I don’t. Can you just say you’re sorry?”

Keith glared, stepping towards him.

“Why should I apologize? You’re the one who was stealing!”

“But I didn’t!”

The mood had changed fast; it was tense. Lance could tell that Keith wanted to rip out his throat, and scooted to the corner of the couch, but didn’t let Keith win. He didn’t want to apologize. At least not now.

“You were going to!”

“Hey, dude, calm down. I didn’t steal it.”

Keith was getting frustrated. Why did he care so much? It was no big deal. This new kid was killing him. He stepped up to Lance and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it up.

“This is _your_ fault! If my manager had seen, and you did steal it, she would have _fired_ me. And you don’t even care!”

Lance was frozen, staring up at the eyes in front of him. He hadn’t expected to actually be attacked by this guy he just met.

Two more people burst in the room, and the bigger one pulled Keith away.

“Hey hey, what are you doing? You were supposed to meet us like ten minutes ago.”

Keith let go and huffed; he didn’t want to be angry around Hunk. Hunk was too nice to have to deal with that. Pidge on the other hand…

“They’re fighting, Hunk! Who even is that? Did Keith win?”

Pidge asked from the sidelines, putting up their fists.

Lance just stared for a few more moments before speaking up, and looking back and forth at everyone.

“Why’re- who even invited you guys?”

“Some ripped dude out front. We saw Keith come in here.”

Pidge pointed over their shoulder with their thumb.

“That’s my _dad_ you’re talking about!”

Lance whined, and Hunk brushed off Keith’s shirt with his hand, still standing between him and the new kid.

“That dude is a dad? He’s lying.”

Lance facepalmed and Keith spoke up.

“That’s what I said! This family is weird. Can we leave?”

Just then, Shiro came back inside, and blocked the doorway. He was smiling, arms crossed over his chest. What was up with this guy? Is he trying to get his son killed?

“I can see you all are getting along well! Why don’t you stay for a while? Lance here needs some frie-“

“ _Dad!_ Stop it!”

“Come on Lance. Give it a shot. Why doesn’t everybody introduce themselves? I’ll start. I’m Lance’s dad. Yes; I’m old enough to be a dad. Anyone who isn’t my son can call me Shiro. Next. Lance, go.”

Lance was sitting with his face in his hands. His dad was so embarrassing sometimes. Pidge and Hunk met gazes and grinned, then looking at Keith; who was staring at Shiro. Maybe it wouldn’t be too awful to befriend him.

“Lance. I’m seventeen I guess. My dad hates me.”

Hey!  I do not hate you. Be serious. Maybe this is why you didn’t make any friends last time.”

“I’m seventeen, lonely, and I like to play guitar.”

Lance said, defeated. He knew the drill. Shiro would make him do it over until it was good enough.

“I’m Hunk! My best friends are Pidge here and Keith. I really like cats.”

Pidge stepped over and leant on Hunk.

“Awh, buddy, that’s nice. I’m Pidge. I like building computers and stuff you wouldn’t understand.”

They looked to Keith, hoping he would go next. He was the last one, anyways.

“Keith. Dude. Your turn.”

Keith was still staring, until a little hand was waved in front of his face.

“Huh? Yeah I know; we’re leaving.”

Shiro eyed Keith again and stood up straight.

“Not yet. What do you like?”

“Uh. Not much.”

“Clothes? Skateboarding? Anything at all?”

Pidge decided to answer for Keith.

“He likes to sit in the tree in his yard and use branches to scrape mud off his shoes.”

Keith nudged Pidge.

“Were you watching me?”

“Nah, of course not. You’re just _that_ predictable.”

They teased, grinning still. Hunk laughed.

“We really should get going, I think we’ve stayed too long. Come on, Keith, let’s go.”

They all started to walk to the door, and head out. Shiro walked back over to Lance, and pushed him outside the door after them. Lance needed to make friends.

“You might want to follow them. This door is locked and the beds are arriving tomorrow.”

Shiro closed the door, locking Lance out.

Lance’s eyes were wide and he banged on the door, getting no reply. Wow.

The others were barely at the sidewalk, going down the street. Lance ran after them, and attempted to talk to Hunk, as he seemed the nicest out of all of them.

“Hey dude, where’re you guys headed?”

“Oh, Hi! We were just going to see a movie at my place. Are you coming with?”

“If you keep me safe from him. My dad isn’t letting me back in.”

 


	2. Do You Want to Be Friends With a Criminal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wild while playing Scrabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an entire year (365 days) and some (I think about 28 or so more days) I have returned with another chapter. Wow you never thought you would see me again, but here I am. So I tried my best, its short (1,969 words) sorry, but yeah. You should follow me on twitter and maybe harass me to write more ( @sugaonii )

Hunk, the least likely to start a fight, and Pidge, the second most likely to start a fight, separating the two troublemakers, Lance and Keith.

While they had been on the way to Hunk’s house, Hunk had been keeping up the friendly conversation with Lance, while Pidge was more focused on trying to get the full scoop from Keith.

Why had Keith been in a handsome man’s newly purchased house, and why was he trying to choke the handsome man’s son? Both things that Pidge was very interested in, and pestering him about, but all Keith was doing was complaining Lance, saying that he was probably going to steal from Hunk’s mothers fancy egg collection or something.

They were in Hunk’s kitchen now, working together to make their cake. Except for Keith.

Keith’s arms were crossed over his chest, watching as Hunk mixed together the batter while he had Lance crack eggs into the mixture. Pidge was pretending to help, only giving them spoons and holding things that Hunk wasn’t using.

“So now that this kid is here you’re going to replace me? Just like that?” Keith complained aloud. He was always the one to crack the eggs. Always. It was the only task that Hunk trusted him to do.

“Oh come on, this kid has a name. And, give him a chance. If you’d actually talk to him you would think he’s cool.”

“He is not cool. At all. Hunk, he tried to steal from the gas station, you don’t want to be friends with a criminal, do you?”

“Do you even remember his name?” Hunk asked, leaning forward to look around at Keith.

“Of course I do! It was like, Laurence or something dumb,” he mumbled.

Lance had wanted to stay out of it, but that was the last straw. “Laurence? No, no. No, and no. It’s- Lance. L, A, N, C, E. Not Laurence.” He said, making sure to emphasize the fact that his name was not Laurence, and to also make sure that they knew he hated that name.

“Isn’t Lance short for Laurence?”

“No, my names Lance. Just Lance. It’s not short for anything.”

“What kind of name even is Lance.” Keith muttered back, only provoking Lance to be more frustrated.

“A good one! Whats Keith? Keith, more like.. beef. Ew.”

Pidge and Keith looked at each other and snorted in unison. “Was that supposed to be a good come back or something?” Pidge asked, walking around back to stand by Lance.

Hunk looked over at them. He seemed to be acting as a moderator, and he was getting a little annoyed. “Pidge, you better not be picking Keith’s side on this. You’re suppose to be helping me welcome Lance! He’s a good guy!”

“Yeah! I swear I’m a good guy. If it wasn’t for Keith, you—“

“Oh so you’re blaming me again? just, cut it out already!” Keith groaned, and walked around Hunk.

Hunk set down the mixing bowl and spoon, spinning around to put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Hey, Keith, buddy? How about lets not fight anymore?”

“I’m not the one who started it!” Keith pointed at Lance. “He just keeps blaming me for everything.”

Hunk directed Keith in the opposite direction, giving him a gentle push into the other room. “How about you just go find a nice friendly board game we can all play to get to know Lance? Yeah, thats a good idea Hunk, I’ll do that, okay thank you Keith,” he said, changing his voice for the appropriate parts, and then going back to baking.

Lance had pulled a stool out from the counter and sat on it. “Is he always like that?”

Pidge shrugged. “Sometimes. He can be moody, but cool when you get to know him. We’ve both known Keith for a while. We’re immune to his bullshit.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow, looking over at Pidge. “Okay, seriously, everything I’ve heard about that guy just makes him seem really, really weird,” he said.

Pidge laughed and helped Hunk put the dirty tools into the dishwasher, and then stood back by Lance. “He is kind of weird. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“You know I’m right here? I can hear you, Pidge,” Keith raised his voice from the other room.

Pidge laughed, “oops. Well, you get it. He’s kinda weird.”

 

Hunk lead the two into the living room where Keith was already occupied trying to decide on a game. Lance sat as far away from him as possible, in the other corner of the room. Hunk sat next to him, and Pidge walked over to pick up the games that Keith had pulled out.

“Monopoly and Scrabble. Literally what the fuck Keith,” they laughed, and showed them over in Hunk’s direction.

“Monopoly is literally the most unfriendly game ever. And scrabble is just boring,” Hunk told him, “why did we decide to let Keith pick?”

“Who is we? You told me to pick,” Keith mumbled and crossed his arms again.

Pidge grinned and set the games down, and squatted in front of Keith. “Ooh, Mr. Moody today, huh?” they teased, reaching and pinching Keiths cheeks.

“If you were anyone else I would have punched you,” Keith grumbled, trying to keep his face in a frown despite it being manipulated by Pidge.

“And that is why I did it,” Pidge hummed, “I think we should play scrabble.”

No one had any objections, so Pidge let go of Keith’s cheeks and set up the board on the coffee table, dividing up the letter chips for everyone.

 

They played without any real issues, despite Keith refusing to speak to Lance. They were only disrupted when the oven was finished with the cake, and Hunk had left the room to go get it out. He trusted that Pidge would be able to control Keith while he was gone for two minutes.

Pidge finished their turn, and it was now Hunk’s again, so they all had to wait for him to come back. They all sat, quietly.

“Why are you here?” Keith finally spoke up.

Lance was zoned out, and blinked when he realized Keith was talking to him.

“Why am I here? Why’re you being rude? Hunk said I could come over.”

“I mean why are you here?” Keith asked, his voice a little more tense.

“Like why’d I move here?”

“Yeah.”

“For my dad’s job. It’s closer to live here than where we did before.”

“Dude, the only job over here is at that dumb gas station, and I don’t think-“

“He works at this space program like an hour away. He’s like some kind of fancy personal trainer or whatever.”

Pidge’s eyes lit up and they decided to pay closer attention.

“Space program? Seriously? That’s so cool! You said he’s a personal trainer? So he doesn’t work with the equipment?”

Lance shrugged, “he’s not a personal trainer, I just know he just works with the program with space fitness and stuff.”

“That explains why he’s so ripped.”

Lance glared over, “stop calling him that.”

Keith turned and looked into the kitchen, seeing if Hunk was almost done. He was getting a little frustrated that the both of them seemed so interested in Lance.

“Why d’you even care? You wouldn’t talk to me before,” Lance asked Keith, not purposefully trying to rile him up.

“Am I not allowed to ask question? Why didn’t you just move somewhere else?”

Lance made a face, “why are you so fuckin’ rude?”

“I’m asking questions,” Keith replied, glaring at him.

Lance laughed, “What is up with your face? You’re so mad! Why‘re you so angry? Why d’you hate me so much?” his face was slowly hiding his grin when that made Keith more visibly irritated.

By this point Pidge had pulled out their phone and was trying to casually record what was happening. It was too funny not to.

“You’re such a fucking dick! What is wrong with you?” Keith yelled, adjusting his position so that he was up on his knees, leaning over the table on his elbows.

Lance noticed he hit a nerve, and looked over to Pidge for help, who was just recording it and covering their mouth to keep from laughing aloud. It was at that moment that Lance knew he had fucked up.

Keith was yelling again, and Lance was leaning away from the table.

“You started this all, I didn’t do a fucking thing! And now you’re here in my friends house just insulting me? What did I fucking do?”

Lance stuttered for a second, and was about to reply when he suddenly felt choked. Keith had grabbed him by the collar again, this time pulling Lance over the table towards himself, knocking the game board and its pieces all over the floor. Lance was in a state of shock and all he could do was stare at Keith.

“What did I fucking do? Are you going to t-“

The pressure against Lance’s neck was suddenly gone and his torso was dropped down against the table and a grunt was forced out.

Pidge was still filming, but not laughing anymore. Now that Hunk had intervened it felt too serious.

Hunk had picked Keith up from under his arms, and lifted him away from Lance and the table.

“Pidge! I thought I could trust you with them!”

“You can! They were just playing! It was really funny to watch.”

Lance looked at Pidge again. Pidge was weird, probably weirder than Keith if he was being honest.

“Did you even see what just happened? He tried to kill me!” Lance exclaimed, reaching and protectively holding his neck. “He could have like, actually hurt me, and you would have just let it happen because it was funny?”

Keith wasn’t trying to get away from Hunk, he knew that he couldn’t. He was scowling, staring over at the wall.

“I’m so sorry about him,” Hunk apologized, “he hasn’t bitten anyone ever, he probably smelled another dog on you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I am not a dog,” he muttered.

“You kinda act like one, dude.”

Lance watched how Hunk interacted with Keith. It was so weird. What did his dad get him into? All three of them were weird, all in their own ways. It was strange that they were even friends. He wanted to go home, to his new empty house, filled with nothing but a couple of brown boxes, and his embarrassing dad. That would be a first.

Pidge scooted across the floor to sit by Lance and show him the video. “Isn’t this funny? Look at your face, you were so traumatized, its hilarious!”

Lance’s eyes widened, “delete that! You can’t have that video.”

Pidge pulled their phone away, “no way, I’m keeping this. I might post it online. It would get so many views.”

“Pidge,” Hunk spoke up, making them frown, “no posting it.”

Lance looked to Hunk again. “Thank you. You’re the only one who has done anything nice for me all day,” he sighed, leaning back against the side of the couch.

Hunk had loosened his grip on Keith, and lowered him back to the ground. “It’s not a big deal, I mean, any normal person would have pulled him off of you, too. Pidge just, isn’t normal to say the least.”

“—Hey! I’m completely normal.”

“No you are not.”

“I’m the mos-“

“No, you aren’t the most normal one here. You get to pick up the pieces, though,” Hunk told Pidge, to which they then groaned and started to clean up.

Keith had snaked out of Hunk’s hold and walked away into the kitchen, getting himself some water. He felt stupid, but Lance had provoked him. He was convinced that it wasn’t his fault. It was Lance.

It had to be Lance.


End file.
